Destroyed Dreams - Destroyed Bonds
by Nekomiyu
Summary: I need to stop thinking. I need to stop, pretend that I don't understand and pretend that I don't care. Pretend that I'm still the silly kid that said "We'll be always brothers". Even if I'm not. Even if I'm breaking apart because of your words, your looks. [KagaMuro]


Sou, first one got quite sad. With Muro's side only. Here's Bakagami's side to make it more desperate… *into sad stories right now xD* Sumimaseen .^.

This is kind of an answer for that one: s/10652882/1/Broken-Dreams-Broken-Bonds

* * *

_Why are you like this? Since when did you start running away from me? Since when did I become a burden for you? And since when did you stop trusting me? I'm your friend. You've told me that we're brothers too. So why are you running away?_

I came back from Amerika, where I had met you, after middle school, so that I could start going to a high school in Japan. I had no other choice but to let you go for a while. Even if it wasn't my wish…

Kagami Taiga. First year at Seirin. Ace of the Seirin Basketball club. Working with the 6th member of the Generation of the Miracles – Kuroko Tetsuya. I have accepted the task to beat all of the members of the Generation of the Miracles with Kuroko together.

Maybe I was so concentrated on training that I've forgotten about you. Or I seemed to forget.

_"__I don't want to be your brother anymore"_

This words appeared in my head, when I saw you again. Your voice was so harsh, while speaking this.

Maybe it was because I didn't make the shot. I saw that you were injured and let the ball fall down. I know you were angry. But this was the only thing I could do, you know? My only thought had been that I didn't wanted to win against you. Not when you were injured. Not in that condition. But that was just an excuse. You saw through me.

_I don't wanted to win. I want everything to be the same._

But you aren't the same small boy anymore, who'd care for me. You've got colder. I've understood it after I've met you. There was this huge wall between us, you've made. While we were talking again, I've needed all my strength to stop my anger, my wrath. I wanted to shout at you: "Why didn't you called?! Why didn't you play basketball with me?! Why did you go to a school this far away from here?" But I couldn't. This is the world of the adults I suppose.

_This world hurts though._

This whole game against Yosen. I didn't wanted you to lose, when I started to play. That's why I wasn't concentrated on the game. You were serious though. You've said this things. This mean things.

_"__I don't want to be your brother anymore."_

Why did you keep saying this? Why do you keep hurting me all the time?! You know I'm not fragile that I'll start crying. You know I won't stop following you. Why did you want our relationship to end? Am I this disgusting?

I've won that game. I've won not for myself, but for our Senpai, our team, Kuroko. I didn't wanted to win. I didn't wanted to lose either.

_"__Kuroko, can you throw away the necklace?", I've asked._

That was just to stop the pain. But I think you saw that I gave it to him. And then, after the game, you did throw away yours too, even if kept mine after all.

You know, it's not that I am stupid. But still.

I clench my teeth and growl quietly. Kuroko said that I should talk with you. But I don't know, if I can make it.

_Do you hate me, Tatsuya?_

I don't know, how to interpret it otherwise. And if you'd hate me, really hate me, you know…

_I couldn't live with that._

So it's okay. I need to stop thinking. I need to stop, pretend that I don't understand and pretend that I don't care. Pretend that I'm still the silly kid that said "We'll be always brothers". Even if I'm not. Even if I'm breaking apart because of your words, your looks.

You knew that I've always admired you? Even if I would win, I won't stop. You were my older brother, my well-behaving good-looking older brother, who was protecting me. You showed me, how to make friends, how to play basketball. Do you think I don't know the value of the things you showed me?

I breathe loudly. Need to stop.

Then I hear your words.

_"__I want you as my lover…", you say._

First I look around to see, if I'm disturbing a scene. With some kind of relief I see that nobody but you stands outside. I have to say that I worried about that you would date someone, or love someone. Not really sure why though…

But you're speaking with yourself.

Then I see the necklace. My blood rushes to my head, I'm furious.

_So, that's how you see me?_

"Who?", I ask quite angrily. "Ah, Taiga…", he is always staring at me with this cold eyes of his, "I was talking with myself, so don't mind." "Why are you doing this sh*t?", I speak in English, so that nobody will disturb our talk. Also I hope that this will make the gap between us smaller because English always remembers me of past times. Maybe him too. No, of course not. I know this, when he answers harshly: "What do you mean?" My eyes widen as he starts running after saying that. Why?

"TATSUYA STOP! WAIT!", I shout in despair. Why are you always running? Do you hate me this much?

You're so mean.

I look at the necklace in my hand. Tatsuya's is still lying on the ground next to me.

My sight gets blurry.

_You hate me._

I know everything. I've known this all this time. Slowly I put the necklace around my neck. My hands are trembling, but I don't care.

I had known this. I had known this all, so why does it hurt?

_I like you, Tatsuya._

"Kagami-kun, are you crying?", I hear a familiar voice beside me asking quite surprised. "I'm not", I clean away the tears in my eyes and pick up Tatsuya's necklace. "Is everything really okay?", Kuroko isn't satisfied so easily. "Yeah", I grin and turn around, letting the necklace quickly fall into my pocket.

_After all I can't let you go, huh?_

* * *

Kinda like this relationship U_U'' Even if it's sad~


End file.
